


L'enfer

by Dilly



Series: Drabbles et ficlets Saint Seiya [11]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/M, Ficlet, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: L'île de la Reine Morte... l'enfer sur terre ?





	L'enfer

**Author's Note:**

> Une ficlet initialement publiée en 2007 qui m'avait été inspirée par la fin du drama 3 de la Memorial box ( fin de l'épisode du combat des bronze contre Ikki). Plus une esquisse pour quelque chose de plus long, même si ça a son unité propre.  
> J'ai réutilisé les noms de la première version française.

 

La brûlure du fouet des valets de la Fondation sur son dos, bien qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais, cela encore, ce n'était pas grand-chose, comparé à ce qui devait l'attendre là-bas.

La solitude dans la cale du cargo qui l'emmenait sur l'île de la Mort, alors qu'il ruminait vengeance, non, cela non plus, ce n'était pas encore l'enfer.

La chaleur écrasante, les coups répétés de son maître Guilty, le masque grimaçant de la déesse de la mort sur ce fantôme de force brute, et la Peur, la peur comme une masse de plomb au creux du ventre. Six ans et cela était devenu une routine, sa vie.

Pff… Tatsumi ! Serait-ce qu'on s'habitue à tout, même à l'enfer?

On vit pour ce bref moment qui précède le coma, le soir, pour la première inspiration du matin avant que l'on se souvienne qui et où l'on est, pour un instant de solitude au milieu du jour où l'on soit simplement libre de ses pensées, d'être soi, et pour la douceur d'une jeune fille vendue, comme vous, par tous les rats qui peuplent cette terre.

Non, même l'île de la Mort, ce n'était pas encore l'enfer…

Une cascade de cheveux blonds comme l'or sur le visage du souvenir, ce visage me regardait souvent, autrefois, et me regarde encore.

« Tu vas réussir Ikki, et alors nous partirons ensemble », murmurait la jeune fille en serrant dans ses mains tendres ses poings meurtris. « Tu vois, il y a encore une raison d'espérer… Et tant que l'on peut s'accrocher à l'avenir, survivre a encore un sens. »

Ni la certitude de la défaite et de la mort, le dernier jour, ni l'évocation de la perte de l'armure légendaire qui trônait au cœur du volcan...

« Hais tes parents qui ont fait de toi un orphelin ! Hais ton frère à cause de qui tu es ici ! Hais la fondation qui t'a envoyé ici sans scrupule ! »

Non, l'Enfer c'était…

 

Un trait acéré sembla traverser l'œil du jeune Japonais, une aiguille brûlante dans les méandres de chair brune de son cerveau.

_Alors il avait fini par la tuer elle aussi, il les avait tous tués, et elle aussi…_

Le regard d'Ikki se fit vide, aussi vide que le cadavre de son amour, et tout n'était plus que nausée, tout ne sera jamais plus que nausée, vengeance, alors que l'horreur comme une spirale l'emportait hors du monde des vivants.

« Oui, c'est cela Ikki… la Haine ! C'est elle qui te donnera la force suffisante pour accéder à la plus puissante de toutes les armures ! Car ceux seuls qui possèdent la véritable haine… sont ceux qui vivent en Enfer.»

 


End file.
